Number Four
Number Four, under the alias of John Smith, is the protagonist of I Am Number Four. He is one of the ten Loric children who escaped Lorien. Born to Liren and Lara, John was quickly recognized as strong of heart and chosen to grow into the powers and title of one of the Loric Elders. He was assigned a Cêpan, Henri, at an unusually young age - a safeguard in case The Elder's Prophecy ever came to be. He is the only character to narrate in every novel. Physical Appearance John is noted to have shaggy dark blonde hair, kind blue eyes, tan skin, a strong jaw line, and a strong nose. He is said to be two inches taller than Six. Prior to the events of The Power of Six, John's hair was cropped. John is said to be very muscular but slightly lean. He is also noted to be very handsome many times throughout the series. Biography Early Life Number Four spent his early years on Lorien, and was raised by his Grandparents. He remembers a carefree childhood playing with his Chimæra, Hadley and visits from his father Liren. Four was recognised at an early age as a particularly gifted Garde and was paired with his Cêpan Henri before the age of eleven. When the Mogadorians begin to invade the planet, arrangements are made to evacuate the future elders and Four is taken to an airstrip where the Loridas Charm is placed on them and they are flown to earth. On Earth, Four and Henri separate form the others and go into hiding. Four was asleep in a small town in Arizona when the Mogadorians found and killed Number One. The pain was so intense that it woke him from his sleep. Henri moved himself and John to Minnesota the next day. Two's death happened in the middle of a spelling bee in Colorado when he was twelve. The heat that was emitted by the scar was so intense that it caught John's sock on fire and the Police are alerted. Number Three was killed when Four was fifteen while he is at the beach in Florida talking to a pretty girl named Tara from school. With the death of Number Three, Four is aware that he is no longer protected by the Loridas Charm and is the next in line to be killed. The next day Henri and Four pack up and leave for Paradise, Ohio.'''' Life of the Run and Paradise Death of the Third Paradise and First Legacy First Mogadorian Encounter House Fire and Exposure Battle of Paradise High School Tracking the Others On the Rum - Again Return to Paradise Infiltration in West Virginia Close Capture and Chicago FBI Capture The Chicago Penthouse The Garde Assemble Betrayal and Alliance Arkansas - Friends Old and New Preparation and Training Setrákus Ra's Nightmare Mogadorian Alliance The Fall of New York Attack on Ashwood Estates The Race to Stop Setrákus Ra Holding off the Mogadorians Navigating the Ruins Meeting in the Elders' Chamber Sarah's Death Final Assault Patience Creek The Final Showdown with Setrákus Ra = Lorien Legacies Reborn Not much is known about John's activities after the defeat of the Mogadorians although it is known that he has plays a part in the running of the Human Garde Academy and lives in a compound in the Himalayan Mountains. Legacies John's first obvious Legacy is Lumen, which begins to develop with lights in his palms while at school. This later evolves into the ability to manipulate fire. John later realizes his major legacy Ximic, which gives him the ability to use any Legacy that he sees. Loric Chest Like the other nine Garde, Four is given a Loric chest filled Loric items of varying uses and qualities. Four's chest includes a diamond bladed dagger, a red bracelet that can expand into a shield when it senses danger and a Xitharis - a loric gem that can be charged with any legacy and passed on to another. Relationships In his early life, Four was raised by his grandparents and would not have gotten to know his parents before they were killed in the Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien. From then on he was raised by Henri, his Cêpan, who protected him during his time on Earth until he was killed by Mogadorians. One of John's most faithful companions is his Chimæra Bernie Kosar who follows him from Lorien on the Loric Ship and finally reveals himself in Paradise. John was also very fond of his human friends, particularly Sam Goode - his best friend and Sarah Hart - with whom he fell in love. He also has a close relationship with Six, the first of the Garde that he met and has spent some alone time with Nine having rescued him from the Mogadorian mountain base. John cares greatly for the remaining members of his race and assumes a leadership role in their battle against the Mogadorians. Appearances John Smith is the central protagonist of the Lorien Legacies which introduces him in the first novel - I Am Number Four. He is later revealed to be the member of the Garde to inherit the powers of Pittacus Lore - the Leader of the elders. He has made minor appearances in several Lost File Novellas as well as in the debut novel of the Lorien Legacies Reborn - Generation One. Portrayals and Other Versions Despite the Lorien Legacies' limited adaptation in other media, Number Four has been portrayed by three known individuals. * Alex Pettyfer portrays a version of Number Four in the film adaptation of I am Number Four released in 2011. See: Number Four (2011 Movie Version). * Brett Temple was cast as Number Four for the cinematic book trailer for The Fall of Five. * Neil Kaplan is a voice actor who reads the part of John Smith in all seven audiobook versions of the Lorien Legacies Novels. '''' Category:Loric Category:Characters Category:Number Four Category:Males Category:Narrators Category:Loric Elder Category:Main characters Category:Loric Garde Category:Lost Files Crossover Characters Category:Loric charm Category:Pittacus Lore Category:Film Characters